


Walking on Sunshine

by Happy_Dappy_Murder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Dean is such a softy, Demons, Dominant Lucifer, F/M, Half Breeds, LOTS of violence, Multi, Possible smut later on, Queen of Hell, This will only partially follow the show, Underage - Freeform, Violence, Youll hate me by the end, lol not really, lots of angst too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Dappy_Murder/pseuds/Happy_Dappy_Murder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not good at summaries so lol deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking on Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sorry its so short but this is only a glimps / prologue type of thing.
> 
> If there are any spelling/grammar mistakes please tell me, this isn't my first fan fiction, but I'm still not perfect.

_"I can feel it you know... The Earth moving under our feet. Time passing by us in the blink of an eye. I can feel the footsteps of a Wendigo in South Carolina as he hunts for his next victim. The passing of a subway car in lower Boston, rattling and shaking in all its glory. I can feel Crowley throwing a temper tantrum because Lucifer moved all the furniture in his office an inch to the left. I can feel it all. I can feel your brother most of all... He's crying, sad and alone. He's scared. And I know you are too Sam. You need to fight it. You need to wake up and face reality."_ The girl whispered, holding the hand of the unconscious man she considered a father.

 _"Please Sammy... Wake up for me..."_ She whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek, as she pressed her forehead onto his wrist.

 

He had been in a coma for three weeks, his brother was a wreck, Castiel had drank every liqueur store in the west, and the world was breaking at her feet. She didn't know how to survive without Sam. He took care of her, he made sure she was safe and healthy when no one else would.

 

And she planned on repaying the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to base each chapter on a song, and that song will relate to the idea for the next chapter, so I want you to comment songs below at any point during the story, I will accept lists of songs and work them into the story where I find they match. I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
